


first word(s)

by whatisadestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisadestiel/pseuds/whatisadestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So Sammy, what do you wanna do? Peekaboo?" </p><p>As expected, Sam just blinked and continued smiling at his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first word(s)

"Can you say Dad?" John sat across from Dean's brother, speaking slowly.

His father had been trying to teach him to speak for around two weeks and a half now, which Dean thought really wasn't that long, and he shouldn't worry about it. Dean's father didn't agree with him. "Dean," He had said, leaning in close. "He needs to be able to talk as soon as possible. Before we know it, he'll be putting on his puppy eyes and sweet-talking us into anywhere we need to go." They had had this conversation that morning, eating breakfast. Dean had promptly dropped the topic.

"What about..uh..car? Dog?" He prompted, tapping his fingers on the table. 

Sam opened his mouth and gurgled happily, smiling at his father. Dean smiled as well. Seeing Sammy happy was the best.

John groaned in frustration, making Dean jump as he smacked the plastic table.

"Dean, look after your brother, I'm going to get a drink."

Oh, if Dean had a nickel every time his dad had said that.

"Yes sir," He replied, nodding.

As John stepped out of the motel room they were staying in, Dean took his fathers place, sitting across from his slightly drooling younger brother.

"So Sammy, what do you wanna do? Peekaboo?" 

As expected, Sam just blinked and continued smiling at his brother.

"Hey, you hungry? What've we got?" Opening the slightly rusted fridge, he scanned his eyes over the limited content.

"Right, we've got yogurt, half a burger, and some peaches." Dean said, shuffling his small hands through the empty bottles and cartons. "Peaches sound good to you?" He asked, still shuffling through the fridge.

"Bean!"

Dean spun around abruptly, shutting the fridge door. 

Surprised and delighted, Dean grinned. "D-did you just try to say my name?" 

"Bean!" Sammy replied, clapping his chubby hands together happily.

"Hey, can you say somethin' else?" Dean asked, excited enough that he forgot the absence of his father, who was missing the whole scenario.

Sam was silent for a few moments, and Dean would have said he looked thoughtful, if he wasn't only a baby.

"Mama?" Sammy tried, his voice small. 

"No, Sammy, mama's not here. Dad says she went for a real long vacation, and she might not come back for a while, but she'll come home soon." Dean looked at his brother, whose expression had dropped, a little.

"I promise, even if mom doesn't come back for a while, I'll keep you safe. You and me'll be friends forever, yeah?"

"Bean!" Sam cheered, and Dean smiled. "Right on, buddy."

Neither one of the children noticed their father standing silently in the doorway, eyes wet.

**Author's Note:**

> frick I tried to make something cute but it turned out sad and really cheesy?? sorry


End file.
